


The Witches Three

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Disney. They are owned by other people, rich... rich people.One of the rare crossovers I will do, I have others, but I have yet to post them. I do hope this can be enjoyed, it was a prompt from a friend. Everything I do is taken in heavy liberty from cannon because... it's fanfiction and I can do that. For example, Harry was born in 1990, not 1980.  Anyway, on with it.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Sarah Sanderson, Sirius Black/Mary Sanderson
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	The Witches Three

Vernon Dursley huffed softly as he watched his child and wife go of the forest path, his son dressed like one of those ghost busters. He waited for the freak to come out of the loo, and then tugged him by his neck. 

  
  


"Come on, boy, we have to catch up." He snapped at the four year old Harry Potter, who yelped softly at the firm grip. The cottage they came up to was rustic, very much 1600's. It looked spooky, but was obviously something the park rangers kept for the hikers and the like. It was close to home, so he was alright with the trek here, even though he was on the husky side. He came up next to his wife, and helped her hold his son up, who was struggling to read the words on the plaque under an old, white candle. He was getting frustrated and then whined petulantly when Harry piped up. 

  
  


"Candle!" Harry said, happy that he had remembered that from a book. He was rewarded with a slap upside his head, which very quickly shut him up. Vernon turned and read it for his boy.

  
  


"Whom ever it is that lights this candle, let them know they will bring forth a terror that should never be returned." He chuckled at this, silly park rangers and their attempts to scare the hikers. He scratched his chin and then took out a lighter, he still carried one even though he quit smoking. 

  
  


"Oh, Vernon, don't be silly. You wouldn't want to anger the rangers." Petunia giggled, but didn't stop her husband from lighting the candle. They smiled and then frowned as it was not a yellow flame... but a black one. A black flame that bore no light. Vernon frowned and then went to snuff the candle out, and not only did it not go out, but he felt no heat. He tried it again, and then Petunia squeaked. 

  
  


"Vernon, look!" She said ,pointing to the previously dead fireplace that had slowly begun to light, and then it snapped into a roaring fire. Right after that the logs under a nearby cauldron burst into flame, and said cauldron started to lose it's dusty and cobwebbed appearance. There was silence for a moment, and then the two adults blood ran cold as the door slammed open and there was the sound of mad, gleeful cackling. 

  
  


"Oh... oh yes! Someone has lit my darling candle. Oh, and only a year since the last one." Came the almost sinister voice of Winifred Sanderson as she came through the door, flanked by her sisters Sarah and Mary. She was about to speak again with the shorter, rather plump, woman next to her inhaled deeply. Her voice a lower octave than normal, but still clearly female.

  
  


"Winnie, I smell... children." Mary spoke, making Petunia whimper softly, and that caused the three new women to look at the four figures in their home. Winifred bore a sinister smirk and stepped closer. 

  
  


"Well, well... two delicious, life filled children, brought to us. And look, one of them is wrapped in a tasteful package." She said, looking at Dudley, who was poking Harry in the ribs, and grinning when the child flinched. "Nice and plump that one is, oh that will be magnificent." She cackled gently and took another step closer, Vernon stepping up. 

  
  


"Who are you? How did you get here?" He then blinked and growled, raising his arms up as if to box them. "Freaks! Well, we won't have that! You'll not have my son!" He looked ready to strike when blonde woman of the three spoke up, her voice like a sweet honey. 

  
  


"What about the thin one? Can we have him?" Sarah spoke, looking at Harry with a gleam in her eye, already making her way to him. 

  
  


"The boy? Yes, you can have the boy. We didn't want him anyway." Said Petunia, who picked up Harry and dumped him into the beautiful woman's hands. Harry was then pleasantly snuggled, and peppered with kisses, not knowing the woman who held him intended on doing so much more than be motherly. 

  
  


"Very well, off with you. Before we change our minds!" Winifred spoke, silently tagging the three muggles with a tracing spell. After they gained life eternal from the child, they would get the rest of the family, to be thorough of course. The two adults, and the fat child, were out of the door before Mary could blink, and she was already making the potion. She was making it from memory, something that she had not been able to do in Salem. The three sisters were home now, where their power was more prominent, so it made them less prone to flights of fancy and idiocy.

  
  


Sarah took over for the potion as Winifred was summoning her book across the pond, leaving Mary to inspect the child that would be giving them eternal life. She checked his eyes, his ears, his toes and fingers. He looked a little small for his age, but that wouldn't matter. He had the most peculiar scar on his head, and when she stroked it she hissed and jumped back. 

  
  


"Winifred!" She exclaimed, causing said witch to look at her in surprise, her name was never really used by her sisters, not in its fullness. Winifred came over and looked at her angered sister, and then raised an eyebrow. 

  
  


"What is it, sister?" She asked, not concerned, but curious. 

  
  


"This is not a normal child, he is not a simple little boy. He is a little Wizard! His magic is strong, and he carries the taint of another. He carries a piece of another soul." She hissed out the last bit, and Sara and Winifred snarled deeply, causing the child to whimper softly. It was Sarah who came over and picked him up, cradling him softly, cooing into his hair to calm him down, rocking him back and forth. 

  
  


"I will need my book, sisters, and I will remove the atrocity within the child. And then... then we shall have ourselves a feast." Mary looked about ready to protest at her words, but she continued. "Of his family, sisters, not him. No... not him at all." The two sisters turned to look at Sarah, cradling the now sleeping child in her arms, stroking his face softly. 

  
  


"Such a precious little thing, can we keep him, Winnie?" The blonde witch asked, cuddling him closely. Winifred smiled and went to where she had been summoning her book, sighing softly. 

  
  


"But of course, dear sister, he will be an orphan without his family. Who better to raise him than three, exceptionally qualified witches?" She laughed softly and a few minutes of chanting later, her book was in her arms. "My book, oh did you miss mommy, mommy missed you. Yes she did." She stroked it lovingly and it's twitching eyes closed as if it pleasure to be in her hands again. "Open up for mommy now, she must find a spell." The book did as she asked, and she started flipping through pages, humming as she searched for what she needed.

  
  


While this went on Mary continued with the potion, wanting to have it ready for their use when it was indeed needed. A few hours later saw the young Harry Potter with a cleaned, very faded, scar and a large smile on his sleeping face. The soul fragment of one Tom Riddle had been easily removed, it was small and barely a sliver of what he had been. Instead of being dismissed, it was contained in the black flame candle, to be burned upon sunrise, never to return. There were other fragments, but they would all be weaker due to the magic of the sisters. 

  
  


"Sarah, Mary, come. We fly!" Winifred cackled softly, their brooms coming to them, just as they left them. Sarah cradled the young child in her arms, bundled for warmth on the cold autumn eve. Mary had three vials of the potion, two of them slightly modified for adult consumption. Their brooms hid them from the prying eyes of wandering muggles, but some stray magicals saw them, and shook their heads but did nothing. It was the anniversary of the defeat of he-who-must-not-be-named, and all hollows eve, it was a time for celebration after all. 

  
  


~TWT~

  
  


Petunia slammed the doors shut the moment they got home, while Vernon got his shotgun from the closet upstairs. He made sure it was loaded and looked at his wife, getting a nod in return. The windows were also shut, and the curtains drawn. The only light was the small desk light in the living room, their pudgy son asleep upstairs, oblivious to his parents thoughts and mental plight. Vernon was about to ask his wife something when his eyes seemed to glaze over, as he started to sway about. Petunia shook him with a sharp 'Vernon?!', but got no response. He was staring blankly at the shadowed hallway, until the lights in the living room turned on and the three witches came in. 

  
  


"Do not worry, your husband will not be is such a vapid state for long. I assure you." Came the evil sounding tone of Sarah, of all people. She was holding the small child in her arms, lightly rocking him back and forth, and it was Mary who spoke next, also with a not so nice tone. 

  
  


"You have two choices, woman, either you tell me the name of this child and go on your merry way.... or I force it out of you. Painfully." The last word was said not as a threat but as a promise, and it made Petunia whimper softly. She took a deep breath and spoke, voice wavering softly. 

  
  


"His name is Harry Potter, I have all of his papers." She said, and with a hissed 'get them!' from the short witch she went to do just that, almost running off. She returned with a folder, and the letter that had accompanied her nephew, handing it to Mary who snatched it with a glower. Said Sanderson sister opened it and started reading it, mumbling to herself before she spoke to her elder sister. 

  
  


"My third pocket in the satchel, Winnie." She almost murmured, and then Petunia found herself stiffened and slumping back against the couch next to her husband, only able to speak. 

  
  


"You said there would be no pain!" She shrieked, fearing for her life. It was Winifred who laughed at her, getting the potion from her sisters satchel.

  
  


"Oh, said she would not cause pain, silly woman." Winifred smirked at the fearful look in the woman's eyes, and then popped open the vial. "Gather round, sisters, we are to gain life eternal!" She then forced the potion into the woman's mouth, then her husbands, waiting for it to take effect and their life essence to be accessible. Sarah placed little sleeping Harry on the overly large armchair, and then the three witches stood before the two frozen adults. They then started to take deep, inhaling breaths, until the life essences were absorbed into them. Petunia and Vernon Dursley were no better than those effected by a dementor's kiss, bodies slumping to the ground. 

  
  


The three witches took deep, fortifying breathes and then exhaled, Winifred laughing softly and looking between her and her sisters. The three witches looked to be in their late twenties now, and thanks to the potion, they would remain that way for many years to come. They had not anticipated it, but they were immortal now. The adult life forces transferring perfectly, and through their dark magic sinking into their cores and very own souls. 

  
  


"Mary, my darling sister, you've done it again! A perfect potion, as always." Winifred grinned, giving her sister a kiss on the cheek, getting a gentle, faux bashful swat on the arm from said sister. 

  
  


"What of their child, Winnie?" Came the now softer, and if possible, more alluring voice of her sister Sarah. 

  
  


"We have no need of him, at all. Leave him here, until others find him or do not. We have a child to raise, sisters." Winifred said, before she picked up said child, stroking his cheek. "But first, let us see if the child's parents left him anything with the goblins, we are not exactly rich, sisters." The three grumbled at that, but were then quick to leave with their new charge. Had they stayed but five minutes more, they would have felt the blood wards fall, and then the arrival of a rather concerned, almost panicking Albus Dumbledore. He would be too late, however, and would not see the boy-who-lived for the next seven years. 

  
  


~TWT~

_ Unknown location, January 27th, 1995 _

Sirius Black groaned softly as he woke up, and then noticed he was in a bed. Not on a cold, stone floor. He got up and looked around, on alert, though still weak. He gasped when he saw he was not only in clean pajamas, but he was bathed, and he actually had an appetite. He was about to get out of bed when the door to the room he was in opened, and a woman out of nightmare strode in. At least, nightmares from how his mother spoke of her. Winifred Gertrude Sanderson was walking in, and she looked young, not hag like in the slightest. She blinked when she saw him staring at her, and then she grinned, speaking shortly after. 

  
  


"Ah! Our guest, he is awake. Wonderful, I shall have Sarah bring you something to eat." She said, and with a clap of her hands a message was sent, and then she walked closer.

  
  


"But... you died, you all did. You were all caught in the colonies, put to death for dark, evil magic!" Sirius half snarled, scared but his darker affinity was curious. 

  
  


"Evil magic?" She said, pausing as if to protest, then smirking. "Well... alright, I guess you can call it evil." She said, with a bit of a laugh in her tone. He shuddered at the laugh, it was not evil and cackling, but it was far from sweet and dainty. She stopped at the foot of the bed and ran her fingers over the wood there, humming and looking at him with the grin still in place. "We did die, but do you think our master would give us magics that we could not use to be his servants? Death... death is nothing for us, Sirius Black." She laughed, this time a bit of a cackle, when he shuddered at his name being spoken, almost as if her saying it would curse it. 

  
  


"How am I here? What happened? Am I fre-" He was cut off by the door opening again, this time the beauty of the three, Sarah Jennifer Sanderson, coming in with a tray piled with breakfast. She placed it across his lap and stroked his cheek, making him shudder softly before she patted said cheek. 

  
  


"You're in our new home, Mr. Black, so we can get you nice and healthy. I mean, you wouldn't want to spook your godson would you?" Sarah spoke, voice like a fine silk draping over his senses. Then he blinked, his godson? These witches had Harry?! He was about to voice his concerns when she spoke again, and he couldn't help but be mesmerized. 

  
  


"Hush now, eat. You need your strength. We shall not spook Harry with a near ghoul like man! He knows you are here, but he knows you are sick. Do not worry, we are taking excellent care of him. Now, eat." Sirius could only nod after her words, and it didn't hurt that she had a bit of a compulsion charm in her touch. 

  
  


~TWT~

_ Malfoy Manor, July 14th, 1996 _

  
  


Lucius Malfoy strode into his den, having been told by his wife Narcissa that he had a guest. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw it was his good friend Severus. He was about to greet the usually dour man when said man made a gesture to his desk, upon which sat a piece of parchment paper. He raised an elegant eyebrow but picked up the parchment to read it. 

  
  


_ To Potions Master Snape, _

_ I write this letter to commend you upon the work you have done in your short years, and I am curious as to just how much you do know of your field. As I am sure you know, I am a potions mistress myself, and I would very much like to speak with you, of our trade. I wait respectfully for your response.  _

_ Mary Katharine Sanderson _

  
  
  


Lucius' gaze snapped up to Severus, who was taking a sip from a half filled glass of amber liquid. 

  
  


"You had this checked out? Every charm and spell?" He asked, not frantic and afraid, but almost... giddy. Severus nodded and after another sip spoke. 

  
  


"It's genuine. I thought they were myth, legend, or at the very least... dead. Those three, or even if it's just her, think of the possibilities." Severus spoke, and though he was not used to show when he was overly excited about something, Lucius could see it. The blonde haired man took a seat after getting a drink for himself, sipping softly and then looking at his friend. 

  
  


"Do it, Severus. Meet with her. Who knows what you could learn. If you should so desire, I would of course accompany you." He offered, getting a gentle smirk in return, as well as a reply. 

  
  


"You just want to see if the myths of Sarah's beauty are true." He chuckled softly at the half glare from his friend, but there was no denial. "I think I shall meet with her, especially if she is supposedly back from the dead." They both shared a nod and then Severus started writing a reply. He was going to meet at least one of the Sanderson Sisters. 

  
  


~TWT~

  
  


_ Unknown Location, April 7th, 1997 _

  
  


Remus John Lupin looked around the receiving room he entered after stepping from the floo, curious and cautious, and anxious of course. His wand was out and he was already casting every detection spell he knew, which was quite a large deal. He was a defense master, after all. He had his wand out still when a house elf popped in, looking up at him with its large tennis ball shaped eyes blinked up at him. 

  
  


"You be Mr. Lupin, yes?" The elf asked, and Remus couldn't tell if it was male or female, sometimes it was hard with elves. He nodded softly to the creature and said creature hummed before nodding, gesturing to his wand. "Put that away, and follow me. The mistresses will not harm you." The elf then started to walk out of the room, glancing at Remus over its shoulder as if to say 'come on then!' before leaving. Remus blinked and then went after the elf, following it down the corridor until he heard a gentle giggle in the room the elf once again disappeared into. 

  
  


"Moony!" Came the voice of a child, and then came the body of said child nearly slamming into his body to be given a tight, loving hug. Remus looked down and then gasped, running his hand through the hair of the child hugging him. Harry Potter, his cub! He was safe, he was happy, smiling. He smiled, slightly watery, and then knelt to give his cub a return embrace, getting a hum of content from the child, who was now seven. 

  
  


"Our guest has arrived. Good, good. Now Harry, you have your homework to get to. We have to talk to Mr. Lupin here." A female voice spoke up, and Remus looked up to see a rather young looking red headed witch, but looks were deceiving in the magical world. Harry pouted but let go, nodding softly and turning to the witch.

  
  


"Yes Auntie Winnie." He said, giving Remus another hug before bounding off to go do his homework. 

  
  


"Sit, Mr. Lupin. Tea?" The witch asked, and Remus nodded softly, still looking at where his cub had been. "He's very happy, far happier than when he was with the muggles." Remus shuddered as that last work was said, as the venom dripping from those words was palpable. He sat down and then looked at the witch in front of him, curious for a moment. Almost as if he had seen her before. 

  
  


"Allow me to introduce myself, Mr. Lupin." She grinned when he tilted his head, still at a loss for words. "I am the eldest sister of the remaining Sanderson's, you may call me Winifred." She smirked as her name sank in, and just as he went for his wand his wrist was gripped from behind, delicately, but it was so soft and smooth. The voice in his ear did something he never thought possible: It calmed his inner wolf. 

  
  


"Now, now... we can't have that, can we?" The voice of Winifred's sister Sarah spoke, and he seemed to nod dumbly. With the wolf soothed, his human mind was easier to charm. "Put the wand on the table. Better yet, give it to Winifred." Remus was about to take out the wand from his holster when he started to fight the charm, and she giggled softly, which made it harder to resist. "Do you think we'd have Harry send you a letter to get you here, only to harm you?" It was a rhetorical question, but he responded anyway. 

  
  


"Did you force him to write the letter?" Remus asked, only partially fighting the charm now. 

  
  


"Now, why would we do that?" Winifred asked, leaning back with her fingers twined together. "He's a child, we might be..." She seemed to think for a moment. "Less than savory, but we would not harm a child in our care, who has so graciously taken our last name." She smirked softly at his gasp and giggled gently, tea appearing courtesy of their elf.

  
  


"We saw memories of you, Mr. Lupin. He remembered 'Moony' and we asked around. Our source spoke of you in the most delightful of lights, and we spoke to Harry. Of course, being the child that he is, he wanted to see his beloved uncle. We could not deny such an innocent request." Sarah had said all of this, in her alluring, sweet voice. Remus' eyes were latched onto hers, and at her smile he seemed to relax a bit. He was about to speak again when he had his lap filled with an excited seven year old. 

  
  


"I'm done with my homework Auntie Winnie, can I talk with Moony now?" Harry said, mid hug and looking at his aunt. She sighed softly, over dramatically even, and gave him a grin. 

  
  


"Yes, yes you can. Off you go. Show him your room, hmm?" Winifred said, making Harry nod and get off Moony's lap, taking his hand and starting to tug him. "Remember, Mr. Lupin, Harry is safe and protected here. Happy, and loved." Remus nodded, slightly frowning in thought as he was tugged away by his cub. It was only seeing the familiar grimm-esque dog sleeping in Harry's room that had him understanding her words. 

  
  


"Padfoot?" He said, the dogs ears perking up and then it's head moving to look at the standing man. Said dog stood up and shifted. 

  
  


"It's about time, Moony!" Sirius Black said, going over and snatching the flabbergasted man into a tight hug. The last two marauders joined, and the last bit of their family hugging the both of them from the side. Remus would think about it later, but he could honestly say that his wolf was, and he would keep this thought to himself, over the moon.

  
  


~TWT~

  
  


Remus grumbled and cursed, so very upset with himself as he felt his bones and body start to ache. How in Merlin's name did he bloody forget what today was! The full moon, only hours away, and he did not have his wolfsbane. He snarled softly, a little more wolf than man in mentality right now, when he was spoken to from the doorway on the kitchen he was currently in. 

  
  


"What is it, Remus?" Came the voice of Mary, curiosity and concern in her tone. The witches were by no means what you would consider 'nice', but they were not overly cruel and sadistic all the time. Just, a lot of the time. However, home was a different story. 

  
  


"I have to go home, Mary. I cannot stay tonight. I forgot my potion at home." He grumbled softly, turning to her, eyes already starting to bleed amber. Mary frowned softly and then came to him, tugging him down to eye level and looking in each eye, then his mouth, like a doctor looking at a patient, before she spoke. 

  
  


"Nonsense. I should have brought it up before, but I have plenty of Wolfsbane in my stores." Remus blinked softly as she spoke, and then she started to leave the kitchen, and it took two beats for him to follow her. 

  
  


"But how? I was told it can only be stored magically for a week, at the most." Remus spoke, following the short witch. Said witch huffed and waved it off, smiling at him over her shoulder before entering her potions lab. 

  
  


"That was the old one, Remus. The new potion, a work of art if I might say so myself, can be kept indefinitely as long as it is in a cool, dry place. Tastes better too, I am told." She nodded and then crouched to a cabinet, taking out a potion, tapping it with her finger, and unfreezing it. She popped the cork and handed it to him, and the first difference was the lack of smoking fumes from it. 

  
  


"New one? I didn't think Severus would have parted with his recipe so easily." He said, sniffing the potion, pleasantly surprised to see it smelled of chocolate. 

  
  


"Sev?" She scoffed at his flabbergasted look. "We worked on it together. He is a rather gifted man, oh yes. The potion itself was art in it of itself, but I helped him improve on it." She grinned and made a gesture to him. "Go on then, drink." She said and he nodded, taking it to his lips and downing it in one go, used to the foul taste of the previous potion. It was still partially foul, it was a type of poison after all, but then the chocolate came and that foul taste was gone. His bones stopped aching so much, but he knew that would change after the transformation. 

  
  


"Alright then, come now. You know Harry wanted to show you his skill on a broom." Mary said, tugging him along behind her. The sisters were very hands on with their family, it was a nice thing after so many people shied away from him because of his curse. 

  
  


Remus would, the next day, send the longest thank you letter he had ever sent to Severus. He thanked Mary in person, of course, but the potion had done wonders. Not only had he kept his mental faculties, but he felt stronger, more vibrant that before. His coat had been a little shinier, and his senses were even keener. He was told it would also help keep him in control of the wolf in normal everyday life, and that was something he could get behind. Not only that, but he could actually get a job and not have to be overly sore and tired in the morning after a full moon. Life kept getting better, and so did his opinion of the Sanderson sisters. 

  
  


~TWT~

  
  


_ Platform 9 3/4, London England, September 1st 2001.  _

  
  


Harry Potter-Sanderson sighed as he as he looked at the scarlet engine he had been told stories about by his godfathers. It was majestic in it's own way, a right of passage almost. His mothers had thought to just send him to Hogsmeade, but his godfathers insisted otherwise. He agreed, mostly because he could make friends before getting to the actual castle. He was broken from his thoughts by a nudge at his side, looking down to see his godfather in his animagus form, stroking him between the ears. 

  
  


"Just as gorgeous as you and Moony said." He got a ~wuff~ from his godfather before said man changed, having received a trial a scant few years before, courtesy of his cousin by marriage, Lucius Malfoy. For a Malfoy, he wasn't terrible, to say the least. Harry had not grown up with a lot of kids his age, but he had a few play dates with some, the Malfoy younger, Draco, being one of them. He was also looking forward to seeing his cousin Tonks again, he loved hanging out with her, even if she was 6yrs his senior.

  
  


"Alright Harry, remember what I said?" Harry nodded at the question, and the man smiled. "Good! Prank to your heart's desire, but keep up with your grades... maybe snag a bird or two." Sirius Black smirked at his godson's blush and ruffled his hair, just in time for four new figures to appear, silently as always. 

  
  


"I do hope, Black, that you are not trying to corrupt my son." Winifred stated, getting a 'who me?' look from Sirius before she scoffed. As she turned to Harry her smile came back to her face and she gave him a kiss on the forehead, before stroking his cheek. "Do not be afraid to show what you know, but do not flaunt, understand?" Harry nodded and got another kiss, making him smile softly. "Good, say goodbye to your other aunts." She stood back and got a kiss on the cheek and a hug from Mary, and was then literally picked up and smooshed into the chest of Sarah. A wetness on his head from her tears. She was always the more affectionate of the three when it came to him. 

  
  


"Oh, my baby is growing up! Going to be leaving the house soon. Getting married, taking over the world." She sniffed and then he hugged her back, getting a kiss on the cheek and then a loving, albeit watery, smile from her. "Go on. Shoo, before I change my mind and home-school you." She sniffed again, but giggled and leaned into Remus after said man ruffled his hair and wished him a good year. They would see each other at Yule, but he was going to miss them. He took a breath, and with his lightened trunk in hand, went up to the train and found a compartment. 

  
  
  


~TWT~

  
  


Harry was sitting in his chosen compartment, reading a dark, and illegal, tome, when the door opened. He bookmarked his page and looked up, seeing a redheaded boy, a bit lanky, looking sheepishly in. 

  
  


"Can I sit here? Would rather not be alone on the train right up." Said the boy, smiling gently, getting a nod from Harry. He slid into the bench across from Harry, extending his hand. "My name is Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley." His hand was grasped gently and given a few pumps before it was let go." 

  
  


"Harry... Sanderson." Harry said, hesitating on using Potter for now. He got a nod in return, before a smile came on the red headed boys face. Said boy then launched into a little summary of his family, brothers, sister and a few other things worth mention. The compartment opened about halfway through the trip, and they were greeted by the sight of a bushy haired young girl, already in her robes and looking at the both of them. 

  
  


"Excuse me. Have you seen a toad by any chance? A boy named Neville has lost his, and he is looking all over." She said in a rather bossy voice, but Harry could tell it was a bit of a show, hiding a bit of insecurity. She blinked softly and looked at the rather old looking book on Harry's lap, perking up a bit. 

  
  


"Oh! Is that part of the standard reading? Or perhaps you're not the first in your family? I'm the first in my family. A shock to my mum and dad, but they are very supportive. They wanted me to go to normal school, but well, you can't exactly just not be a witch, right?" She went on for a bit, before she stopped and blushed a bit, Harry tilting his head a bit before smiling and speaking. 

  
  


"This is Ron, and my name is Harry. Please, have a seat, don't want to crowd the hallway, right?" He smiled at her little bit of flushed cheeks, sitting down and closing the door. "I am what you call a half-blood, Ron is a pureblood." Ron nodded, nibbling on a cauldron cake they got from the trolley lady. "I was raised by purebloods though, they adopted me when I was very young. What's your name? I don't think either of us caught it." He said, and Ron nodded again, eliciting another flush from her cheeks. 

  
  


"Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet the both of you." She shook their hands and then squeaked softly. "Sorry! I have to help Neville with his toad." She then excused herself and dashed off, Ron shrugging but the two of them going back to talking. A little later Hermione returned, having helped the boy, Neville, find his toad and both of them came to the compartment. Harry and Ron were alright with this, and they all delved into a nice conversation. 

  
  


"Have any of you tried any magic?" Hermione asked, wriggling in her seat softly, excitedly. "I tried a few spells, but I just couldn't get them right, you see." She said, huffing but then smiling again when Ron shrugged and spoke.

  
  


"I've mainly just seen my mum work some spells, but my brothers taught me a spell. They said it would help liven Scabbers up a bit." Ron said ,taking his wand and his pet rat out. He cleared his throat and spoke. 

  
  


"Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" He said, and with a swish of his wand aimed it at Scabbers. The rat twitched softly but then just squeaked up at Ron. "Shoulda known it was a dud, twins are always pranking me." He grumbled and shook his head, and then Harry tilted his head. 

  
  


"You got the rhythm and wording off, Ron. Here, let me do it. My guardians taught me a thing or two." He smiled as he spoke, Ron shrugging and handing the rat over to his new friend. 

  
  


"Sunshine and Daisies, butter; all _mellow_. Turn this Pudgy, grey rat yellow!" He said, waving his wand dramatically, but not actually using it. Scabbers squeaked again, this time because he had actually turned a bright, but not overly so, yellow. 

  
  


"Blimey, Harry, that was amazing!" Ron exclaimed, leaving Hermione and Neville stunned, but then they also congratulated him on his successful spell. They spoke about it for a bit, Scabbers turning back to his normal grey due it to being a low powered spell, before the doors opened when they were getting closer to the station. 

  
  


"Is it true, I hear that Harry Potter is on this train." Came the almost disinterested tones of the blonde boy in the doorway, looking into the compartment with a bit of disdain, until he saw Harry. "I figured you would have looked for me, Sanderson, a bit rude don't you think?" He said, huffing softly, causing Harry to smirk. 

  
  


"Come on, Drake, don't be like that! I saw you yesterday." Harry said, getting up to give the blonde a hug, before tugging him into the compartment, he was alone so that was fine. "Hermione, Neville, Ron, this is my cousin Draco. Draco, these are my new friends." He smiled, and despite Neville and Ron knowing exactly who he was, Harry's demeanor and smile was contagious. 

  
  


The quintet of children spent the rest of the ride enjoying themselves, getting to know each other, and becoming fast friends. Sure, Draco and Ron had a bit of an issue at first, but they were kids and they were going to be around each other for the next seven years, better to be at least civil with each other. The train pulled into Hogsmeade station, and from there they were ferried across the lake to the grand castle of Hogwarts. It was spectacular to see, and as they crossed the wards they were all welcomed in the safety of the wards. 

  
  


~TWT~

  
  


Harry sighed softly, a pleased sigh, as he waited for his name to be called. Hermione went to Ravenclaw, Neville went to Gryffindor, and Draco almost instantly went to Slytherin. He was waiting patiently for his name, Ron speaking to him. 

  
  


"You're a bit before me, mate, kinda sucks with our last names, eh?" He nudged Harry as he spoke, and then his mouth hung open after the next words from the Deputy Headmistress. 

  
  


"Potter-Sanderson, Harry!" The older Scottish woman called, a little surprised, but glad he was on the roster. He looked healthy, happy, as he strode over to the stool and took a seat. The hat dropped on his head and they had a bit of a conversation, while others around them were having the same. 

  
  


~TWT~

  
  


'Sanderson?' Thought Dumbledore. 'He was raised by the devil witches?!' He paled at the thought, knowing that those three were the cruelest of the cruel. What foul, sinister, dark magics did they teach the lad. How was he still alive at all? They were well known to murder children for their life essence, it was unheard of. He had a look of serene calmness on the outside, but on the inside he was torn between fury and fear. He nearly groaned out loud when he heard the hat call out. 

  
  
  


~TWT~

  
  


‘Sanderson?' Thought Severus, a not so hidden smirk on his face. So, this was where the Potter spawn had gone to, he had wondered where he was after that day several years ago when Dumbledore had been hysterical. He was not just the spawn of James Potter, no, he had been raised by the Sisters three, as they were sometimes called. He wondered if this had all been planned, a big reveal? Who was he kidding, of course it was. He nearly choked on his drink when the hat bellowed his choice, instead he gave another smirk and looked over at his fellow head of house. 

  
  


~TWT~

  
  


" **Hufflepuff!** " Exclaimed the hat, making the house of the Badgers applaud gaily as Harry got off the stool and handed the hat back to a rather stunned Deputy. He gave her a grin, a wave, and then went off to his table. He got pats on the back and welcomes, before the sorting continued. Eventually it came to Ron, and like Draco he was almost immediately sorted, but into Gryffindor. The rest of the sorting went on, and after the last child was sorted the headmaster stood, arms spread with a wide smile on his face. 

  
  


“Just a few words before we tuck in, and they are: Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak!” He said with joviality, before sitting down, the tables then filled with all sorts of food for growing students to enjoy. Throughout the hall there was all kinds of talk, from old students talking about their summers to their friends, to the new ones introducing themselves. The hall was filled with chatter, and the head table was no different. Dumbledore just finished taking a sip from his goblet, when the first question came to him, from his left.

  
  


“Sanderson, Albus?” Hissed the not so joyful Deputy Headmistress. He winced softly at her tone, and turned to smile at her, only to have her icy stare make him shudder.    
  
  
“I assure you, Minerva, I had no idea. However, look at him.” He said, gesturing to the boy who was laughing already, smiles all around him, “He is healthy, and in good shape. Do not worry, everything will be take care of. Now, let us eat, hmm? We can talk later.” He smiled at her, and she growled before nodding sharply, going back to her mean. Neither of them saw the smirk on the resident Potion’s master face, or the contemplative look that followed. He needed to keep an eye on the child.

  
  


~TWT~

The next morning, after sending an owl to his family, Harry made his way to the great hall for breakfast. He sat down and started in, waiting for his friends to join him. Already some older ‘Puffs were there, and he started talking with them. He liked his house already, everyone was so friendly, and willing to answer questions about the school. He got his timetable and grinned wide. Potions was first, oh he couldn’t wait for potions. He had learned from his Aunt Mary, and she was a brilliant witch. He had heard tales of the skill of Potions Master Snape as well, so he was looking forward to that as well. He greeted his friends and housemates as they came into the hall, and then went back to his breakfast. 

  
  


Harry didn’t notice at the time, but he was being watched by several people. Oblivious to this all, he got up after his meal to return to his dorm for his books for the first set of classes. His classmates were surprised to see him as the first one at the door to the Potions classroom, as was a disillusioned Prof. Snape. Minutes before the class was to start Prof. Snape appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and opened the door.    
  
  
“Everybody in, now.” Prof. Snape said, his tone not harsh, but it was strict. He made his way to the front of the class and then turned around, onyx eyes looming over everyone as they sat. It was a Hufflepuff-Slytherin class, because of course Dumbledore had to meddle in the affairs of the boy-who-lived. He then cleared his throat, starting to speak when he had his students attention.

  
  


_ “You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making,” he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. “As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.” _ (Borrowed from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone By J.K. Rowling)

  
  


“Sanderson!” He quickly spoke, looking at the boy, who surprisingly did not flinch from being called so quickly upon. 

  
  


“Yes sir?” Harry asked, politeness in his tone and demeanor. 

  
  


“Tell me, Sanderson, what would I get if I added infused wormwood paste to a solution of concentrated alligator bile?” Prof. Snape asked with a slow drawl, and a neutral expression. 

  
  


“I believe, sir.” Harry started, thinking for a moment before nodding. “Yes, I believe it makes an acid so strong they call it ‘the fingers of death’.” He said, with confidence in his tone. He got a raised eyebrow in return, as well as following words. 

  
  


“Correct, Mr. Sanderson. It seems that your guardians have taught you well. Take 10 points to Hufflepuff. Now, let us begin.” Prof. Snape said, before turning to the board, his wand flicking towards it to have it turn around. On it were instructions on how to properly create a boil cure potion. Normally he had just the instructions on the board, but he had a rather interesting conversation several months ago with Mary that made him shudder just thinking about it. 

  
  


_ ~Flashback~ _

  
  


Severus was just finishing up with a potion when Mary came into the room, a smile on her face. He greeted her after turning from his potion, and then found himself moved to a chair by one of her hands, and a flick of her wrist had him bound by a powerful magical force. He was then looking into the eyes of a very serious, and sinister witch.    
  
  
“I have heard of your teaching, Severus, and I find myself disappointed. However, I am giving you a chance to change that.” Mary started, patting his cheek before continuing. “My sisters and I adopted a child, and he will be attending Hogwarts this coming September.” She said, going over to his station and picking up the silver prep knife. 

  
“I have taught him, as have my sisters, but he can learn from much from you.” She glanced at him after the last set of words, knife perfectly twirled between her fingers. “I want him to  **learn** from you, Severus, not be left to his own devices. It will also benefit other students. Just imagine, your ministry having actually competent brewers.” She smiled and then he was looking into her eyes again, as she slammed the knife into the wood between his legs on the chair. “Is that alright with you Severus?” She asked sweetly, that sinister grin on her face.    
  
  
“Yes, of course, Mary.” Severus said, smartly he thought, and he was rewarded with a pat to his cheek.    
  


“Marvelous! Now, I will leave you to your potion. I do believe it is at its final cooling stages.” She said, leaving with a smile on her face, his body soon under his control again. Severus shuddered but then thought, yes, perhaps he could actually teach. He then wondered what type of child would be coming to Hogwarts, especially one raised by these sisters. He’d have to watch out for this boy. 

_ ~Flashback End~ _

He shuddered once more remembering, but went back to his teaching, surprised that most of the students did not manage to melt their cauldrons. There were two that melted, now that he counted, belonging to Young Crabbe and Goyle. He shouldn't have been surprised at that, as they were as thick headed as their fathers, perhaps he could assist with that in their time here. 

~TWT~

Time passed, at it is wont to do, and sooner rather than later Halloween arrived. All Hallows Eve, Harry’s favorite holiday, if he was completely honest with himself, thanks to his aunts and uncles. The sisters made damn sure he understood the utter importance of this day, it was a day of powerful magic. Rituals to be cast on this day were almost unparalleled, only the solstice days were stronger. Potions brewed either beginning, or ending, on this day were incredibly potent, and the souls of the dead were easier to access for otherworldly magics. 

  
  


His uncles, on the other hand, showed him how it could be fun from the muggle traditions. Candy, dressing up, having just an overall good time. Harry knew exactly how his night was going to go, he had it planned since the beginning of October. He was going to attend his classes, attend the feast, and then enjoy a nice Samhain ritual. Aunt Sarah had taught him this particular ritual the year before, and through it he had spoken to his parents. Not shades, or echo’s, but the actual souls of his parents. It was only for a brief few minutes, but he had been ecstatic. 

  
  


Classes went along normally, teacher and students alike a bit distracted, as this was one of the favored feasts of the year. There was no homework assigned that day, much to the students joy, and soon it was time for feasting. The hall was decorated lavishly, in blacks and oranges, with live bats flying about, and conjured cats walking about. There was no dressing up, but that was alright with Harry, he could do that next year perhaps, make it a new Hogwarts tradition. 

  
  


It was almost time for the feast to be over, Harry having already left as he had his fill, when the door slammed open and Prof. Quirrell came in, fear etched on his face as he all but screamed.    
  
  
“TROLL! Troll in the dungeon!” He exclaimed, wavering for a moment. “Thought you oughta know.” He laughed almost hysterically before he slumped to the ground. The hall was silent for about, half a second, before pandemonium broke out. The students were obviously scared, but soon they were quieted with a magically enhanced word from the Headmaster. 

  
  


“ **SILENCE!** ” Dumbledore bellowed, everyone in the hall, animals and humans alike, doing just that. 

  
  


“Prefects, escort the children to their dormitories. We shall deal with this, and the feast shall continue in your common rooms.” He said with a calm tone, to ease the young students. The prefects started to do just that, and the hall was soon emptied. Prof. Snape glared at the fallen form of the Defense professor, and went a different direction when the teachers went to find this troll. He had a hunch, and his hunches were usually right. Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, something very different was going on. 

  
  


~TWT~

Harry left the feast early, as he needed time to set up a proper ritual circle, and it would be best without students asking him questions or talking to him. Oh, he had plenty of friends, but this was a very important ritual. He turned the corner and almost bumped right into fellow first year, Hermione Granger, blinking and smiling at her. 

  
  


“Oh, hello, Hermione.” He said, polite as always, and she looked at him with a slow blink. Her eyes lightly puffed, before she smiled softly back.    
  
  
“Hi, Harry. Why aren’t you at the feast?” She asked, frowning in thought, and he shrugged. 

  
  


“I wanted to do a ritual tonight, it is Samhain after all.” He said, smiling, then frowning at her puffed eyes. “Have you been crying?” He asked, curious, and she nodded with a sight. 

  
  


“Every year me and my parents go trick-or-treating, and this year I couldn't.” She said, sniffling softly, pouting ever so gently. “We were going to go as Lock, Shock and Barrel.” She smiled softly at the thought, and he nodded. 

  
  


“Oh, i’m sorry, Hermione. Maybe you can dress up as one and take a picture and send it?” He offered, gesturing for her to walk with him. She wiped her eyes and then nodded, smiling.    
  
  
“That sounds like a good idea! I can send it tomorrow or something.” She said, smiling wider and then surprising him with a hug. “Thank you, Harry. That makes me feel better.” She said, and he shrugged, a light blush on his cheeks from her hug. He was about to say something when they both smelled something, something very foul… very close. They looked up to see a rather large being in the hallway in front of them, and then it spotted them. It tilted his head and then grunted, starting to walk towards them.    
  
  
“Oh that’s not good!” Harry said, and then tugged Hermione’s hand, running with her in the opposite direction, needing to find a safe spot. Harry took them into the first door they found, which just so happened to be the girls lavatory.    
  
  
“Harry! This is the girls bathroom!” Exclaimed the frightened witch, causing him to look around.

  
“Oh, well, let me get in trouble later! Pick a stal-” He was interrupted by the door getting crashed into, and the troll standing right in front of them. It was then that Harry noticed it wasn’t a full grown troll, it was… smaller, younger. 

  
  


“I have an idea, Hermione.” Harry said as it slowly lumbered forward, and as she was about to speak he surprised her. “Jump Back!” She did so, more out of surprise as he started to move his hands back and forth, after spreading his fingers.

  
  


_ “Twist the Bones and bend the back.”  _

_(Itch-it-a-cop-it-a, Mel-a-ka-mys-tic-a)_

He started, in his head hearing his Aunt Winnie chanting with him. 

_ “Trim him of his baby fat.”  _

_ (Itch-it-a-cop-it-a, Mel-a-ka-mys-tic-a) _

He continued, magic starting to swirl around, the troll tilting it’s head, the sound of his other two aunts chanting alongside his Aunt Winnie as well in his head. 

_ “Give him fur black as black. Just. Like. **This!** ”  _

The last word was said with a hissing at the end of it, and the Troll blinked and groaned in pain before its form shrunk to that of a small, black kitten. It meowed, in clear confusion, before it was picked up by the young wizard.    
  
  
“Harry?” Hermione said, stuttering softly, in pure awe. He smiled and stroked the cat gently, looking at her and then wrinkling his nose. 

  
  


“Ugh… kitty needs a bath.” He said and then started to wash said cat in the sink, not even bothering to answer the question from his bookish fellow student. He smiled as the cat purred and enjoyed being so thoroughly cleaned. Just as he was applying drying charms the door flew open and in came the heads of house, wands brandished, looking for the troll who’s club rested on the floor.

  
  


“Hello professors!” Harry said, stroking the cat, kitten really, who was in his arms. “Troll is all taken care of. My auntie taught me a thing or two to deal with…” He paused, thinking. “Larger nuisances. We can eat in our dorms now, right?” He finished, innocently enough. Prof. Sprout, his head of house, coming up to him and looking him over, before nodding. 

  
“Yes, yes. It’s been a trying night, I think. Filius?” The stout woman said, then asked, getting a nod in return from the diminutive professor.    
  
  
“Yes, I believe so. Come along, Ms. Granger. Let us have a discussion about why you were in here in the first place.” He said, beckoning her forward, smiling gently when she looked down and did so. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape all looking at the two students in confusion as they left. 

  
  


“What was all of that about? What happened?” Asked a surprised, and still confused McGonagall. She received an almost indifferent shrug from Severus, and a sheepish one from Dumbledore, before she huffed and left. Severus wondering how this was going to come back and bite Dumbledore in the kiester, while said older man was wondering just how much magic this child had.

  
  


~TWT~

The evening feast on the Friday following Halloween was a calm one, though the rumor mill was alive and well. Apparently Harry Sanderson ate the troll’s magic and took it into his own. At least, that was one of the rumors. Another being that he shrunk the troll to the size of a bug and squished it with a mad cackle. Harry’s favorite, though, was that he transported the troll across the world into an active volcano. He was discussing classes with his friends, while holding his cat Jinx, when the hall darkened. The sky on the ceiling rumbling with thunder, before the doors  **_slammed_ ** open. 

Standing in the doorway were five figures, but the one in front was the most eye catching. She wore appropriate clothing for the Wizarding world, but her glower made everyone involuntarily shudder. Dumbledore was the first to recover, his wand not so subtle falling into his grip. He knew this woman, every adult, and some elder years, knew this woman. He didn’t glare, but his tone was not as warm as it usually was.

  
  


“What are you doing here, Winifred?” He asked, his tone cold, clipped. He was momentarily surprised at getting not a cackle and mad slew of words, but her glare held still. 

  
  


“You ask me, Albus Dumbledore, what I am doing here?” She hissed out, stalking forward, fingers flexing and light sparks of electricity coming from their tips. “You had a troll in the castle, and you ask me what I am doing here?” She raised an eyebrow, growling low in her throat. “Did you think I would not investigate as to why my son was put in jeopardy?” She put a well manicured, and surprisingly sinister looking, set of fingers on her face, her elbow held by her opposite hand. “Perhaps he is falling into senility, dear sisters.” She purred out dangerously, eyes narrowing. 

  
  


Her name had brought a fearful silence, her words making the room cool off as she spoke, which was a feat in it of itself. Dumbledore got up and cleared his throat, the room warming again with a flick of his wand, and the ceiling returning to its normal hue. He then spoke, trying to be genial in his town, but it was difficult with who was standing in front of him, surrounded by all of these vulnerable students. 

  
  


“Perhaps we can take this to my office? No need to… disrupt the feast anymore than it has been.” He said, smiling softly but inwardly he was trying to find a way to end this diplomatically. The witches were not push-overs, and though he was the most powerful wizard since Merlin himself, these witches embodied Morgana, and she was said to rival Merlin in his prime. 

  
  


“Yes, I do believe that would be an excellent idea, headmaster.” Said Sirius Black, speaking for the first time. The word headmaster has been said with barely contained fury, and the grin on his face as as fake as they came. Dumbledore nodded and then started walking with them to his office, though they were short one as Sarah had stood back to lightly coddle her favorite child. As he was nuzzled affectionately, Harry wondered if they would need a new headmaster after tonight, not that he would particularly care. Still, it was a thought to have. He blushed gently when the only woman he ever recalled calling ‘mother’ started serving him. He’d hear it from his friends after this… but he couldn't find himself caring, really. 


End file.
